Hamaguchi Eli
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 浜口エリ|romaji = Hamaguchi eri|anime = Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure!|ProfColor2 = #BF5700|age = 14|gender = Female|hair = Chestnut|eye = Crimson|family = Hamaguchi Ai (mother) Hamaguchi Daisuke (father) Hamaguchi Inochi (older sister; deceased)|debut = SyHePC01|seiyuu = Yuuki Aoi|ego = Cure Voice|power = Light Hope|item = Symphony Heart|hair2 = Wood Brown|eye2 = Salmon|debut2 = SyHePC01|theme = Orange}} |浜口エリ}} is the lead cure of [[Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure!|''Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure!]]. Eli is a happy-go-lucky girl and the holder of the spirit of Cure Starlight; however, after the attack four years ago, she now does not know this but remembers her sister's sacrifice to protect her. Eli, although positive on the outside, is actually extremely regretful for Inochi's death, blaming herself for it. After protecting a young girl from Kuroi Hana's attack, Eli can now transform into '''Cure Voice', the symphony of the light of hope whose theme color is orange and holds her sister's power. History / History}} Appearance Eli In her civilian form, Eli has chestnut brown hair and crimson eyes. Her casual wear consists of a long sleeved orange top with a silver skirt. Her shoes are amber strapped flats. Cure Voice As Cure Voice, her hair grows longer and ties itself into a high ponytail held up by a heart shaped bun with flicks coming off from it while also becoming a lighter brown. Her wear consists of a orange and amber undersuit with a neon orange skirt overlaying the bottom of the undersuit and a midriff baring orange top that also overlays the undersuit. Her boots are carrot coloured and she wears orange tinted headphones. Her eyes also shift to a salmon red. Personality Eli is a happy-go-lucky girl and the holder of the spirit of Cure Starlight; however, after the attack four years ago, she now does not know this but remembers her sister's sacrifice to protect her. Eli, although positive on the outside, is actually extremely regretful for Inochi's death, blaming herself for it. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Voice is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Eli. Cure Voice utilizes both the power of light and hope. Her battle song is Kiseki no Koe. Transformation Eli first grabs her Symphony Heart and shouts "Pretty Cure, Symphonic Change!", her clothes then transform into a long robe and she jumps up. Her robe then glitters and transforms into her undersuit, whilst Eli kisses her Symphony Heart and two bright lights come out of the heart, turning into her skirt and top. Her boots then appear while her hair grows longer and shifts to a lighter brown and her eyes shift to a salmon red. Battle Songs Etymology Songs Eli's voice actress, Yuuki Aoi, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. Individual Duet/Group Trivia * Eli is based off Tachibana Hibiki from ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear'' Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Orange Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Hope using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Females